When to Hold'em & When to Fold'em
by AussieAuthor2012
Summary: Kate, Ben and Lauren get invited to a law conference in Vegas and after a few drinks in the hotel bar, things start to go astray. Ben/Kate - M for obvious reason. R&R Plz.
1. Chapter 1

Preview Chapter:

When to Hold'em and When to Fold'em

Summary: Kate, Ben and Lauren get invited to a law conference in Vegas and after a few drinks in the hotel bar, things start to go astray. Ben/Kate - M for obvious reason. R&R Plz.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Chapter One to be posted shortly!


	2. To the Airport!

**When to Hold'em & When to Fold'em:**

**Summary: Kate, Ben and Lauren get invited to a law conference in Vegas and after a few drinks in the hotel bar, things start to go astray. Ben/Kate - M for obvious reason. R&R Plz.**

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0**

_Chapter One: To the Airport!_

It was early Friday morning and the sun only just began to rise on the horizon. Today was the day they left for the 3 day Law Conference in Las Vegas and Kate couldn't be more thrilled to be going. Well, the conference held no appeal for her but the drinking and gambling certainly did. The thought of that first glass touching her lips and the alcohol running down her throat made her shiver in pleasure. 'Stop it!' she mentally scolded herself returning to packing the last pieces of clothing into her old suitcase.

***knock* *knock***

Kate zipped her suitcase up and turned to look at the door shouting "Come in!"

The handle turned slowly and the door opened with Lauren standing on the other side dressed in a figure hugging white dress. Kate laughed and asked "Are you seriously wearing that?" pulling her suitcase off the bed and pulling the handle up.

Lauren rolled her eyes and said "Ben and I have been ready to leave for over an hour and are waiting for you. We need to leave now if we want to make our flight"

Kate grabbed the handle of her bag and began wheeling it towards the door saying "Chill out Lauren, the plane doesn't leave for another 90 minutes". Hearing Lauren's frustrated sigh was like a jackpot siren going off in Kate's head. 'Success!' she thought smiling to herself dragging the bag up the stairs and across the main foyer to the front door.

Opening the door, Kate saw Ben standing by the car chatting away on his phone wearing dark jeans and a tight, short sleeved, navy coloured polo shirt. Her breath was momentarily caught in her throat surprised by his casual appearance. 'Wow' she thought admiring his athletic physique thoroughly.

Talking away on his phone, Ben glanced over to the house and noticed Kate just standing there staring at him. He looked over his shoulder making sure she was looking at him before waving like an idiot trying to break her trance like behavior. "Hey… I will call you back later" he said to the person on the phone before pressing the end button. 'I'm going to have fun with this' he thought starting to pose next to the car.

Kate could see he was now messing with her and she shook and continued towards the car with her bag rolling behind her.

As Kate got closer, Ben reached out and grabbed the side strap of her bag and flexed his bicep. "Like what you see?" he asked closely wiggling his eyebrows.

Kate put her lips close to his ear and whispered "I'd rather mount a lamp post" before moving to the side of the SUV, opening the rear passenger door and climbing in. Pretty happy with herself she smiled widely thinking this could only feel better if she were too high five herself.

Ben held his breath while he watched as she got in the SUV and let out a huge sigh as soon as he heard the door thump shut. He looked down and lowered the suitcase handle, lifted it by the side strap and placed it in the back. 'Only 2 hours and I'll be in Vegas with a drink in my hand' He thought joyfully, moving around to the front and jumping into the front seat and starting the engine. He slid the seatbelt across his chest and clicked it in before turning his gaze to the rear view mirror. Ben watched Kate tap away on her phone and smiled.

Kate stopped playing with her phone and looked up to just see his eyes darting from the rear view mirror to somewhere else in the car. 'Caught ya!' she thought reaching over and pushed the button to roll the window down. "Come on Lauren! We're waiting for you" She said loudly mimicking Lauren's tone in humor.

Lauren ignored Kate's taunts and locked the front door. She waited a moment and could hear the security beeping in the house confirming that everything was safe and secure. She dropped the house keys in her designer handbag and walk towards the car.

Ben looked in the rear view mirror at Kate again and said "Watch this" before putting the car into drive and waiting.

Kate's eyes grew in excitement and she watched as Lauren reached for the door handle. Just as she was about to grab it, Ben pushed his foot on the accelerator and drove a little forward. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked to the door only to have it happen again. Kate was in hysterics and felt like she was going to wet herself. Lauren reached into her bag and pulled out the plane tickets and both Kate and Ben stopped laughing and got real serious.

Ben put the SUV in park and allowed Lauren to get into the front passenger seat. She immediately turned to look at both of them and shook her head in a frustrated manner. "You two are very mature" she said sarcastically putting the tickets back in her bag and clipping it shut. Lauren reached over her shoulder and grabbed the seatbelt and secured herself in wondering why she invited these two clowns to go with her.

Kate rolled her eyes and pushed herself forward to sit between the two front seats and got right in Laurens face. "Come on Lauren! You have to admit, that was funny!" she said gesturing her hands for emphasis.

Ben lightly chuckled earning him two playful slaps to the cheek. "Hey!" he said faking hurt and putting the car into drive, flicking the indicator on and speeding off down the street.

Speeding off so quickly caused Kate to be thrown into the back seat and make an 'Omf' noise. She mumbled an expletive at Ben and slowly put her seatbelt on. "Just letting you guys know, once we hit Vegas, I don't want to see either of you until Sunday… got it?" She said picking her phone of the floor and noticed a new message from Justin. She unlocked the phone and the message displayed on screen.

_Kate's iPhone:_

_**New Message: **__Justin Patrick_

_**{5:11am - Justin P  
Good Morning… Have you left yet?}**_

_**{5:11am Kate R  
**_

_**On our way to the airport now… Can't wait**_

_**to ditch these two}**_

_**{5:12am Justin P  
**_

_**Just be safe! LV is not the safest place**_

_**and I don't want anything to happen to you}**_

_**{5:12am Kate R  
**_

_**Nothing will happen on this trip**_

_**I promise}**_

_**{5:12am Justin P  
**_

_**Good…}**_

Kate smiled softly and put the phone away looking out the window at the passing houses. 'Absolutely nothing is going to happen on this trip' she thought confident in herself to maintain control. Running her fingers through her hair, she noticed the two occupants in the front were deep in conversation and was feeling a little left out. Tuning into their conversation, Ben had just said something and Lauren responded by reaching into her handbag and pulling a small book out. Kate looked over the seat and could see Lauren was flipping through her day planner before running her finger along the page and taping on today's date twice.

Lauren placed the day planner back in her bag and turned in her seat to face Ben and asked "Will you be coming to the conference?"

Ben shifted his glance from the road to Lauren and said "Hell no! I'm spending this trip drinking and gambling!"

The backseat erupted in laughter and Ben looked in the view mirror to see Kate in settling herself. 'Even her laugh is beautiful' he thought before shaking his head in confusion. 'Where did that come from?' he mentally questioned before turning his attention back to the road. "What about you Kate? Going to the convention?" Ben asked smiling knowing the answer before even asking.

Kate stopped laughing and rolled her eyes not even answering such a stupid question. Instead she winked at him in the mirror and watched in delight as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Not so tough I see' she thought starting to think of all the ways she was going to torture him this weekend.

The lights changed to red and Ben pulled the SUV to a gentle stop and whipped his phone from his pocket and opened his messages:

_**Message: Kate**_

_**{5:32am Ben G  
**_

_**Cut it out!}**_

_**{5:32am Kate R  
**_

_**But I'm having so much fun!}**_

_**{5:32am Ben G  
**_

_**Have a drink with me in Vegas?}**_

Kate was a stunned and a little confused by his out of the blue request and could see he was watching his phone intensely for a reply.

_**{5:33am Kate R  
**_

_**The lights are green…}**_

Ben looked up and his eyes widened. He dropped the phone to the floor and put his foot flat on the accelerator speeding through the intersection causing both Kate and Lauren to lean back in their seats. Bringing the car to a proper cruising speed he looked at both women faces full of fear and said "Sorry' sheepishly.

Lauren could fortunately see the airport up ahead and made a sigh in relief. 'I'll be out of this death trap in a minute' she thought collecting all her things. She opened her bag and pulled out her ticket holder and made sure she had all the boarding passes for the United Airlines Flight 909. She accounted for all and put the ticket holder back in her bag and rested it on her lap.

Ben could see the Rent-a-Car depot up ahead and signaled to turn left. He slowly pulled over, put the car in park and turned off the engine. "We're here!" he cheered looking at both women that just shook their heads in unison.

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0**

**Author: End of Chapter One! Sorry it took so long to post and it being a short one!**

**Next Chapter: Up, Up and Away –**

**They're on the plane and Kate steps up her torturing of Ben!**


End file.
